Rainy Day
by DD Agent
Summary: It's raining, there are no cases, and Brenda Leigh Johnson is in her office kissing Andy Flynn. Set after 612, A/B fic.


**Rainy Day by DD Agent**

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own The Closer or any of its characters, or its settings  
_

It was raining in Los Angeles. The sunshine city was smothered in rain clouds, and the gloom had crept into the LAPD. They had no case files, Delk was off visiting the Mayor and Pope was stuck in a meeting with Captain Raydor. Tao had left work early to pick up his children from school. Gabriel had ducked out just in time before the heavens opened to meet friends. Provenza was napping, with his newspaper over his face. Sanchez was searching on the internet for plane tickets to go see Ruben in Mexico. Buzz was downloading music and making playlists. Brenda was sitting in her office, lights off, listening to the sound of the rain and being kissed by Andy Flynn.

It had begun with a simple, innocent piece of paperwork from Behavioural, cleaning him fit for duty after his attack. She was crouched in her chair, tracing rain drops as they fell down her window. He made a joke, she smiled. Over the years they had grown closer together, enjoying the moments where they truly understood each other better than anyone could have imagined.

"Looks like it's going to rain all afternoon."

"I forgot my umbrella, it's quite a walk. I'll be soaked by the time we get home," Brenda whispered.

Flynn stood against the window, looking out onto the city. The Chief had been down all week, and only he knew why. Brenda Leigh Johnson had left her husband, walking out after he had once again tried to interfere with her career. She had packed a bag, told him she needed space and had called Flynn to pick her up. She was staying with him as she couldn't turn to anyone else - she had a feeling she would fall into bad habits if she stayed with Will and she knew Flynn still needed a little help moving around the house. It was a nice arrangement, especially as he could cook.

"I think I've got one stashed somewhere. If not, I'll lend you my jacket," Flynn announced, and Brenda smiled.

"Thank you Lieutenant - Andy. I don't know what I would have done without you this week." She reached over and squeezed his hand. She stood up and joined him at the window, looking out over the city. "It's beautiful when it's like this, one thing I miss being in California is the rain."

"Yeah, it's beautiful all right," Flynn mumbled, looking at her with all the emotion he could muster. He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, smiling. Without thinking he moved over and kissed her softly on the lips. It lasted only for a second, but it was long enough for him to realise what a mistake he had just made. He pulled back a few feet, turning back to her briefly. "I'm sorry, Chief. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you; I know this whole thing is very difficult. I'm sorry."

He didn't move, and she was glad he didn't. Ever since she had left Fritz, she had wondered about the words she had said to him only a few weeks ago. She knew what she wanted, really. She wanted to stay at Major Crimes; she wanted someone who understood that. She blushed as she realised she had started to think about how Flynn always knew exactly what she was going through. He had been there for her when she needed a friend, and she couldn't deny that seeing him in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt in the morning was making her flush like a teenager.

"It's alright, Andy. It's fine."

"I fully understand if you want to go somewhere else while you're trying to work things out with FBI guy, maybe if it's better if you do." He looked down at his shoes. "You've got to have realised by now that I have feelings for you. Feelings that aren't typical of you being my boss."

Brenda nodded. She had realised for a while that Flynn was attracted to her, had done for several years. She wasn't sure when those feelings had manifested into something real, but it hadn't stopped her from calling him in her hour of need, hadn't stopped her staying at his house. All it could stop was their relationship as it stood, and how wonderful it was becoming to be around him.

"What are you up to now, Lieutenant?" Brenda asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nothing much, Chief. Its wet, seems to dampen crime. What did you have in mind?"

"Come here."

He did, and sat on her desk, looking at her like an awkward teenager. Brenda moved herself from the window to sit next to him, all the while her hands shaking. She didn't know what she was doing, but her heart was beating wildly and her palms were getting damp. She almost turned back, made some flippant comment and sent Andy out of her office. But his hand stroking hers urged her onward. He smiled at her, and she beamed.

"Chief, I know things aren't great between you and your husband, but I don't want this to be something you'll regret. There is always a chance you guys will reconcile, and I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship. If I leave now we can forget it ever happened."

Brenda smiled at him. "If we don't do something, if we forget it happened then it's going to get ruined anyway." He mentally kicked himself, and she could see the anguish on his face. "No, Andy, don't be upset. I'm glad you kissed me, now we can get everything out in the open. It's something I really want to do, if you want to join me of course."

She shifted over on the desk, leaning towards him. His hand moved up from his side to rest on her thigh and moved upwards to her hip. She smiled at him, and she closed her eyes. Her skin began to tingle as she felt Flynn's breath linger over her. His bottom lip pressed towards hers. She responded eagerly, her lips slipping over his. His hand glided her further towards him, pushing her closer into his lap. Brenda let out a squeal as she collided with Andy's legs.

"Sorry, Brenda. Guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I'll cool it, I promise," his eyes twinkled, and Brenda felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

She took the chance to kiss him again, taking the chance to nibble on his lip. His fingers stroked her cheek, causing her to sigh. He was so gentle with her, taking the time to kiss her thoroughly. They kept kissing, Brenda moving her arms around Flynn's neck to stroke the sensitive skin she found. Slowly they moved horizontally onto her desk, her body languishing over his as they continued to kiss.

"I think my back is being attacked by something," Flynn reached under him to dig out a chocolate bar. She giggled and they continued to kiss softly again, experimenting with how their tongues felt against each other, how soft their lips were against different parts of their necks.

Flynn sat up, and twisted Brenda so she was the one below him. His hands reached around her waist and held her close as they kissed again, getting lost in the other. This was supposed to be a mild experiment to get rid of any embarrassment his slight kiss had caused earlier. Now their friendship was completely decimated as they couldn't stop kissing each other, and neither one would even consider stopping. It just felt too good, too right. As Flynn's hands reached along to stroke her legs, Brenda decided to get the upper hand again by spinning him round, not realising they had run out of desk.

"Ow."

Brenda looked down from her desk to see Andy had fallen on the floor. She immediately went down to see him, making sure that the injuries he sustained a few weeks ago were alright. Together they propped him up against a wall.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Brenda asked, cupping his face.

His smile could light up an entire room. "I'm fine. May need someone to kiss it better."

Brenda giggled before moving down to kiss him again. Their lips had barely touched before they could hear Taylor yelling outside the door. Brenda offered Flynn his hand and they put her stuff back on her desk before the door to her office was wrenched open and Provenza came in, shaking his head.

"Word of warning, Delk is on the warpath carrying a case file. You two okay in here?"

"Yeah, just lost my balance," Flynn admitted, clutching his side where it hurt.

"First sign of old age, Flynn, be careful," Provenza stated ominously as he walked back out of the office. Flynn shook his head, muttering under his breath as he turned back to Brenda. She was blushing, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her again.

"I better get back out there. Maybe when we're back at mine we can talk about this, properly," Andy stated, hoping he wouldn't get shot down. Instead, Brenda's face lit up like the Christmas tree they had put up yesterday in the murder room.

"I'd like that, Andy, I really would. Well I better clear this up," Brenda smiled, turning to the mess of her desk.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand before returning to her desk. Flynn opened the door and looked back at her. He was nervous about their discussion at home, as he could only see one realistic option - and that would be a purely platonic friendship while she fixed things with her douche bag of her husband. When he came back out into the murder room, Andy realised it had stopped raining, and then sun had come out. He smiled.


End file.
